


He Giving' Me That Good Shit

by hose0kk



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Romance, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Ren and Makoto just couldn't contain themselves, how are they to blame?





	He Giving' Me That Good Shit

**Author's Note:**

> shameless shumako smut, nothing but hot smut ;) i hope y'all enjoy, ya nasties
> 
> im vaguely aware the title is from an ariana grande song hhhhhhHHHH

"...A-Are you sure you want this?" Makoto asked, feeling slightly anxious. She really didn't want to screw this up. Of course, she wanted it as well, she just wanted to make sure her lover wanted it as much as her.

"I-I just.. want to make sure." She whispered, her face heating up.

Ren gulped. He really wanted to try this, he was curious. Shamelessly, he'd been fantasizing about it for a while, as if he could admit to that anyway. He watched the girl lock her apartment door, her hands trembling. She was as nervous as him.

"...Yeah." There was a silence, the atmosphere was heavy and filled with need. Both of the sound of their hearts thumping loudly in their ears, but their bodies were begging for it.

"...Only if you agree, I don't want to force you into anything."

"N-No! No.." Makoto coughed after almost frantically raising her voice. "I.. I want this as well." She murmured, fiddling her fingers. Despite her shy stance, she manages to slowly leaned into the male's chest, resting her head on him as she felt up her whole body burning up at the thought of their actions a few minutes after this.

There it goes again, Ren could feel the struck in his heart. His catches a deep breath, calming his nervousness lumping in his stomach as his body shook in excitement.

He slide his hands down to her shoulders slowly, his fingers ghosting over her arms and elbows and finally crept into both her hands, holding them tightly. He could hear her hitched gasps for air, her fingers intertwining with his.

Makoto felt a chill run down her spine feeling her lover's strong hands, with all her courage, she looked up to him. She saw the dark needy lust in his eyes, matching with hers. Almost not knowingly, their faces were already an inch away from each other. Their noses touching and their lips biting, pursing.

Their warm breaths fanned each other's faces, along with Makoto's dark apartment has suddenly gone into another temperature and leaded them to a few drops of sweat running down their faces.

Their lips met and immediately, their arms were around each other's bodies, tugging on their clothes. Their kiss went slow, passionate. Their teeth clicking, biting each other's lips, their tongues battling and wet smacking of their lips were the only things they could hear in the empty apartment.

Ren run his fingers through the back of Makoto's hair, deeply entranced into the kiss. He felt the girl's fingers gently traced over his clothed chest, his shoulders, over to his neck and finally stopping to cup his cheeks. He inhaled sharply into the kiss feeling up the girl's knee dangerously in between his legs, more likely against his growing erection.

Makoto pulled away from the kiss, their saliva separating from their tongues, her ragged breathing fanning the boy's face. She smiled mischievously, biting her lips as she watched the male struggled vulnerably under her power. She felt up confidence growing in her, liking the way the change of pace is going.

Slightly smirking, Makoto lead the flustered male into her room, closing and locking her door in the mean time. Immediately, the girl pulled him into another needy kiss by the collars of his jacket, pushing him gently step by step towards her bed. She pulled the jacket off of him, exploring the boy's chest and broad shoulders meanwhile Ren's smile curved as he was pushed against the bed, breaking off the kiss.

He chuckled as he rested his head on the pillow, hungrily watching Makoto confidently unbutton her clothing and teasingly slid off her shirt from shoulder, leaving her in her bra and her panties on. The girl felt goosebumps not only with the cold air hitting against her bare skin but the way Ren was lustfully eyeing her up and down her body.

"You're so beautiful." He huffed, taking deep breaths, smiling at his blushing girlfriend. She climbed on the bed with the fully-clothed Ren, she would've complained about the sight of their clothing in their way but Makoto decides to have fun with it.

She boldly climbed onto Ren's lap (read: crotch) and snaked her hand under the boy's shirt, feeling the distinct shape of his abs and his hips. She nibbled his neck, purposely breathing heavily and making quiet moans suggestively into his ear.

Ren grunted, shuddering at the warm breaths made in contact in his ear. He felt his erection throbbing with Makoto sitting directly on his tent, only to be greeted with the girl suddenly grinding against him.

"Fuck, Makoto." His breath hitched, his clothed length continued to throb through his boxers with Makoto desperately pushing her hips on her lover's. The sense of pleasure and relief rode him, instinctively holding the girl's hips tightly and matched his thrusts with hers, he went harder, faster.

Makoto moaned sinfully, her entire body shivering in excitement as her hips made it's mind of it's own. There was no doubt she was soaking _wet_ under there. Even through her panties, she felt the shape of Ren's hard cock through his pants.

He was hard, she was wet. She really wants him balls deep into her right now, fucking her senseless.

Yet, she couldn't stop her own hips from moving. She reached up to wrap her arms around the boy's neck tightly, her face buried between his cheek and pillow while Ren was biting her bare shoulders, his hand stroking her hair and the other one still placed on her hips.

They rutted against each other for what it seems like forever but there was a rush to it, Makoto started breathing heavily and nipped onto Ren's neck that gradually got to biting and marking small little bruises on his skin.

"R-Ren, Ren.. Ren!" She muffled her cries of her boyfriend's name, her hips losing strength but the boy continued that same rhythm just in time. Her stomach churning at the familiar feeling. She was close.

"Are you close?" Ren whispered, rolling his hips up harder and groaned her name from it. Despite only from grinding, he feels the crotch area of his jeans getting wet from the girl's panties. Makoto nodded hastily, thrusting her hips down on the clothed cock harshly, she choked on a low cry as she gritted her teeth at the slight pain at the roughness of their clothing dragging across her sensitive womanhood.

"Then, cum, baby. It's okay." He moaned, getting more turned on from just thinking of Makoto cumming from shamelessly rutting against each other.

Immediately, she muffled a high-pitched moan into his shoulder, gripping her sheets tightly as her hips and her body intensely shook with pleasure. Her slit throbbing hard as she soaked her juices all over her panties and Ren's pants, her knees twitched and fell down on her boyfriend's chest, her mouth forming incoherent words that sounded like Ren's name.

"Mmmnh! Ren..!!" She gasped, flinching at the sudden movements from Ren thrusting up against her overstimulated wetness.

"S-Sorry, I can't control myself.." He murmured, his face blushing at his still hard-on in his pants. "Are you okay?" He brushed the girl's back hair, stroking her back lovingly. Makoto only hummed, slowly standing her body up on her elbows, showing her face to her flustered boyfriend.

Ren swallowed hard, biting back a groan. Makoto hiding her face for the entire time resulted with a very lewd expression on her face, tears appearing from the corner of her half-lidded eyes from too much pleasure while her entire face and neck was flushed red from the heat and sweat.

_Holy fuck, I'm dating a goddess._

He inwardly cursed under his breath when Makoto pulled him into another needy kiss, continuing where she left off by pulling his shirt up. In response, Ren pulled away from the kiss momentarily to take off his shirt and throw it somewhere on the floor. He sighed in relief at the air hitting his sweating body from the amount of heat he was under his clothes.

He was pulled back into the kiss while he unbuckles his belt and his bottoms hurriedly, he sat himself up on the bed and pulled down his last two pieces of clothing off, Makoto sitting comfortably on his thighs. He bit his lips when the restraint around his cock now gone and was replaced with the warmth of another body squeezing against it, his length stood proudly against his stomach and throbbed as Makoto accidentally brushed her fingernails against it.

"Shit.. Makoto, ah." The girl watched him flinch and hiss at the action she made, she took hold of the cock and pumped slow strokes, her mouth watering just looking at the sight of it. Her wetness dripping from glancing at Ren throwing his head back at her strokes and the rough groans of Makoto's name. She really couldn't wait any longer, she wanted anything and everything Ren could give her, and she wanted it fucking now.

Almost as if Ren was reading her mind, the boy pulled down the bra strap still on her shoulder while his other hand worked on her panties. He teasingly rubbed his index finger between the clothed slit, he groaned at the feeling of her soaking through the silk.

"...Mmn!" Makoto whined, her hand slowing down on Ren's cock, too focused with the pleasure that was suddenly presented to her. Her pussy was still so sensitive from cumming just a few moments ago, she couldn't handle more.

Ren unfastened the girls's bra and threw it into their pile of clothes on the ground, he began nibbling on her nipples before sneaking his hand under her panties.

"Fuck, you're so wet. Is it for me?" He growled, sinking his index finger into the girl's clit, rubbing against her pussy painfully slow for Makoto's taste. He pulled the panties down and threw them away, now they were both stark naked.

"Ren, oh my g-god. _Ren_." She mewled.

He rubbed her juices around her slit before solely taking attention to circling her clit again and fucking the little nub with his finger. Makoto rolled her eyes back to her head, crying. Her hands around Ren's cock tightened, she pushed her hips against the action more.

"You feel so good, Makoto." He breathed against her ear, suddenly sinking one finger into her, causing the girl to rasp out a moan. He thrust up into her hand instinctively, his cock twitching thinking of being inside of her. He felt a swell of pride in his chest knowing the reason why she was so turned on is because of him, he smirked at the thought.

"R-Ren, please. I-I can't.." She stuttered, her legs shaking from standing on her knees for too long.

"What do you want, Makoto?" Ren entered a second finger, making scissoring motions, earning another raspy moan from her. His eyes dilated, his blood pumping. His dark gaze staring into the girl's, charming his Joker-esque smile to her.

Makoto took a moment to gain some consciousness, looking back into his eyes with the same dark gaze they both have been keeping for the entire time.

"I need you, Joker. _Please._ " She teasingly thumb the head of his cock, Ren groaning and fucking up to her hand in response.

"Yes, my Queen." He gently pushed the girl on her back to the bed. His fingers still inside of the girl before adding a third finger, thrusting up into the warm tightness. Makoto arched her back, crying out of pleasure while her whole body seized the moment.

Ren continued to stretch her, gently spreading her legs as he admired her beauty from up top. He watched his lover gripped her sheets as she cries out his own name, he reached up to stroke her hair and place a soft kiss on her lips. He listened to her commands, curling his fingers and picked up the pace.

".. Are you ready now, love?" Ren whispered, curling his fingers deeper inside of her.

Makoto whimpered, her words making out as moans but she still manages to nod. Her body felt like she was burning inside out, her arms and legs were trembling from all the action whilst her eyes were tearing up with the overstimulation. But even after all that, there's still the fire inside of her just wanting _more, more, more_ and as much she loved Ren's fingers, she rather have his cock fucking her right now.

Ren slowly pulled out his fingers, ignoring his length begging for him to hurry up. No matter how horny he was, he still kept his self control. He never would want to hurt Makoto.

Breathing heavily, he was already turning his back to reach for the condoms inside his bag until the girl stopped him.

"...N-No." Her face flushed red. "I just want... you. I only want to feel _you._ "

Ren was stunned, his heart beating for miles. He didn't realize he was holding Makoto's inner thighs until she moved to let his cock rest against her stomach, she shivered, raking her nails on his back before pulling him down to another deep kiss.

They have never fucked without safety before so this was the first time they were feeling each other bare, the thought of it made them excited. Nevertheless, Ren still wanted to make sure.

"Are you sure, Makoto?" He moaned between kisses, his cock rocking against the slick wetness slowly.

"Yes, Ren, Please." She whined, rolling her hips up hungrily to get friction, getting tired of waiting. "A-Ah, I can't wait anymore, please just _fuck me_."

He chuckled at his needy girlfriend, pulling away momentarily to spit onto his palm and lather up his cock generously, pumping a few strokes before lubing himself up. He guide his length against the girl's slit, rubbing hastily before entering slowly.

Both of them let out for what it seems like between a scream and a groan. Ren stood on his elbows, craning the girl's head lovingly, his lips ghosting on her cheeks. Makoto on the other hand, threw her arms around the boy's back as her legs wrap around his ass, bringing him closer.

"... Does it hurt..?" He softly spoke his way through his words, doing all his entire might to not move. Makoto shook her head, digging her nails on his back. Satisfied, Ren placed comforting kisses on her face, awaiting for his lover's approval.

After a few minutes, Makoto overwhelmingly nodded to her lover, inhaling sharply when Ren started to move pulling out slowly into her before putting some strength into his first thrust. She immediately cried out, calling out to him, every inch of Ren's cock felt heavenly as they dragged against her walls of her pussy, no condom, nothing but slick and all of _Ren_.

Ren was quickly becoming an absolute wreck, the tightness was swallowing him whole and it was driving him fucking crazy. All he wanted to do was pound his girlfriend into oblivion but he still held his self control as he continued his slow pace, his knees buckling buried into the bed sheets.

"You feel so tight, Makoto.. S-Shit, I-" He bite back a moan when the girl sink down hard on his length, squeezing him.

"Ah, Ren..go faster, please..!" Right when she lets those words out of her mouth, the boy quit all the control he had in his body and thrusted back in hard. She screamed, the immense pleasure shifting from sharper, shorter thrusts to longer and deeper grinds hitting her spot, she tighten around Ren as it went back and forth until he set a quick rhythm that Makoto can follow.

He cursed, he couldn't contain it any longer, not when Makoto was tightening around him so good. With one hand holding her face, the other one gripped her leg and raised her hips. He snapped his hips, his back drawing red bruised scratch marks from the girl's nails dragging across it, the pain and pleasure took him by storm.

The room was nothing but the sounds of wet skin slapping of their filthy sex, Makoto's cries, his grunts and the bed creaking and bumping against the wall. It was hot, the air full with sexual arousal. Both of them were sweating, nothing but slick salty sweat flushing on their skin as their bangs sticked to their forehead.

"Ren..! Re-mmn! R-Ren, oh, Ren.. Ah!" Makoto was gasping, she was aware that she was drooling, it was too much for her to handle to even care. The boy was losing their pace with mindless rutting. They were so close to their climax so he decide so change up their positions.

He held the girl carefully in his arms, hands on her waist and brought her up onto his lap, immediately she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, their foreheads pressed together. With all his remaining strength, he thrusted up, brushing her hair and pulled her into a messy salivating kiss. He tugged the girl's hair gently, tilting her head to enter his tongue into her lips.

Makoto sunk down on the length, her legs almost giving out on her so she settled with rolling her hips in a needy way into her lover's thrusts. She gripped his nape, her nipples erected from the friction against his broad chest. "Right there, oh, my.. god..! Ren, I'm so close, please, please, please, please, _pleaseee.._ " She sobbed, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know, I'm almost.. there too..! Fuck, Makoto.." Ren managed to form some words, his voice hoarse and tired from all the moaning.

Ren dig his fingers into Makoto's hips, pounding his cock into her deeper and faster until the girl came under him with a scream that she was sure her neighbors might've have heard - not that she cared. She bounced her pussy on the length and rode her orgasm out, tightening around the boy.

"Makoto..! Fuck, fuck, fuck-" Ren gritted his teeth, ready to pull out so he wouldn't cum inside but Makoto wouldn't have that.

"Y-You can cum inside of me." She whimpered, gripping his shoulder. Ren grunted in reply, his body jolting through him as he pumped his cum into the girl, cursing loudly that was followed with a moan of Makoto's name. He panted shallowly, riding out his high. The oozing transparent juices flowed down between his cock and her slit, burying his face into her shoulder as his hips began to settle down.

The girl tiredly lapped the abused skin on her boyfriend's neck after a few minutes coming down from their high, lightly sucking on his shoulder and muscles. She heard his whisper that he was going to pull out so she raise her hips to let him slowly pull out of her. Her face redden at the liquid that was now dripping from between her legs, she felt him nuzzle into her embrace before they both shared a gentle kiss with each other.

Ren leaned his back against the bed's headrest, Makoto on his lap, looking into his eyes dearly. They paused their kiss with their breaths fanning each other's faces while they admired their own naked bodies.

"I love you." Ren smiled sheepishly, pecking her nose.

Makoto smiled in response, closing her eyes before whispering. "I love you too."

"I love you." He kissed her cheek. "So much." He trailed his kisses down her jaw and stopped between her collarbones.

"So goddamn much." He exhaled while nipping her skin, licking turned into gently sucking hickies, just like how Makoto did just moments ago for him. Turning her blank skin into his own masterpiece.

Makoto rolled her head to give her boyfriend more space to work on but she couldn't stop the happy smile appearing on her face, her love for him really made her foolish.

"I love you too, so much." She giggled, her throat straining from all the screaming she made.

Ren has never felt so fulfilled in his entire life, he felt so content with making love with the woman he loves, he wishes to stay in this moment forever. He laid down on the bed along with Makoto cuddling into his neck, her breathing slowing down, her eyes drooping tiredly.

"Rest up, Makoto." Ren pressed a kiss on her forehead, throwing the sheets over their bare skin.

**Author's Note:**

> ok y'all need jesus, go rinse yourselves in holy water nOW MY CHILDREN


End file.
